falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Wolf (Far Harbor)
Wolves are creatures living on the Island in 2287. Characteristics Biology The centuries of radiation exposure on the Island have done remarkably little to the local wolves population. Unlike the oftentimes hideously mutated dogs in the Commonwealth, Far Harbor's wolves retain most of their healthy pre-War appearance including their full fur coverage. Evolutionary changes encompass a considerably smaller head, elongated claws on their paws and noticeably reduced thickness of their fur coat, the latter of which makes them look much leaner and far more menacing than their ancestors. Gameplay attributes Post-War wolves are pack hunters just like their pre-War ancestors were. They are typically encountered in groups of 3 to 6 individuals which are led by the most powerful variant appropriate to the player's level. However, at higher levels wolf packs can consist entirely of top-tier variants, though vicious wolves seem to show up the most in these game stages. Fast, agile and highly perceptive, wolves will often notice the player before they notice them. While one or two pack members draw their prey's attention with a frontal charge, the others usually circle around for attacks from behind. Being surrounded by a whole pack can quickly be lethal for low-level players and still poses a threat even to stronger ones. Due to their relatively low resistances and small health pool, wolves are fairly easy to kill, provided one manages to hit them. Top-tier variants on the other hand are quite resilient for something their size and can take considerable amounts of punishment before going down. Considering their size, tactics and overall behavior, Far Harbor wolves are basically the Island's equivalent to the Commonwealth's mongrels, so any player's preferred method for dealing with mutated dogs will work just as fine for getting rid of post-War wolves. Variants Vicious wolf |level =10 |perception =8 |hp =130 |dr =25 |er =15 |rr =Immune |pr =0 |aggression =0 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Melee (0 ) |attack2 =empty |items =* Wolf meat }} |level =10 |perception =8 |hp =130 |dr =25 |er =15 |rr =Immune |pr =0 |xp =19 |aggression =0 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Melee (0 ) |attack2 =empty |items =* Wolf meat }} Feral wolf |level =20 |perception =9 |hp =210 |dr =30 |er =15 |rr =Immune |pr =0 |xp =29 |aggression =0 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Melee (0 ) |attack2 =empty |items =* Wolf meat }} |level =20 |perception =9 |hp =210 |dr =30 |er =15 |rr =Immune |pr =0 |xp =29 |aggression =0 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Melee (0 ) |attack2 =empty |items =* Wolf meat }} Grey wolf |level =30 |perception =10 |hp =275 |dr =40 |er =20 |rr =Immune |pr =0 |xp =43 |aggression =0 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Melee (0 ) |attack2 =empty |items =* Wolf meat }} Albino wolf |level =30 |perception =10 |hp =275 |dr =40 |er =20 |rr =Immune |pr =0 |xp =43 |aggression =0 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Melee (0 ) |attack2 =empty |items =* Wolf meat }} Mutant wolf |level =40 |perception =11 |hp =380 |dr =50 |er =25 |rr =Immune |pr =0 |xp = |aggression =0 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Melee (0 ) |attack2 =empty |items =* Wolf meat }} Rabid wolf |level =40 |perception =11 |hp =380 |dr =50 |er =25 |rr =Immune |pr =0 |xp =57 |aggression =2 |confidence =3 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Melee (0 ) |attack2 =empty |items =* Wolf meat }} |level =40 |perception =11 |hp =380 |dr =50 |er =25 |rr =Immune |pr =0 |xp =57 |aggression =2 |confidence =3 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Melee (0 ) |attack2 =empty |items =* Wolf meat }} Glowing wolf Glowing wolves represent an upper-tier subtype of their species and deal additional radiation damage on hit. Like all glowing creature variants, they boast significantly higher resistances and damage output than their weaker cousins. Their threat level should therefore not be underestimated. |level =50 |perception =11 |hp =480 |dr =65 |er =40 |rr =Immune |pr =0 |xp =71 |aggression =0 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Melee (0 ) |attack2 =Radiation (0 ) |items =* Wolf meat * Irradiated blood * Nuclear material }} |level =50 |perception =11 |hp =480 |dr =65 |er =40 |rr =Immune |pr =0 |xp =71 |aggression =0 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Melee (0 ) |attack2 =Radiation (0 ) |items =* Wolf meat * Irradiated blood * Nuclear material }} Notable wolves * Mishka - Sold by Erickson, acts like any normal guard dog. Notes * Wolves can sometimes be observed doing an idle animation of rolling onto their back like dogs. Appearances Wolves appear in the Fallout 4 add-on Far Harbor. Gallery Fo4FH_wolf_loading_screen.jpg|Wolf from the loading screen Category:Far Harbor creatures Category:Wolves ru:Волк (Far Harbor) uk:Вовк (Far Harbor)